Chapter 16 - A Sudden Realization, A Painful Memory
Just as the attack was about to hit them something landed in front of them causing a explosion. Ash, Misty, Brock and Tanza all turned around to see what had stopped the attack and they saw Lucaria standing in front of a hole. "Hay look it's Lucaria!” shouted Misty Just then Timothy came flying out of the brush and landed behind Lucaria with Kachu on his shoulder and Nina and Nikita floating beside his head. "Sorry I’m late. How's Pikachu doing?" asked Timothy "He's ok right now, but I need to get him to a Pokémon Center." replied Ash "Well let me finish this up for y'all and I’ll take care of Pikachu." smiled Timothy Kachu jumped of his shoulder and ran out beside Lucaria with Nina and Nikita lining up side him. "Timothy be careful with that larger Giganang...It’s unusually powerful even for a wild pokémon. And those smaller ones are very organized...so be careful." warned Tanza 'I see...alright then let see just how powerful starting with the big one. Kachu your up." smiled Timothy "Chu." moaned Pikachu as he opened his eye's looking at Ash. "Pikachu your finally awake." signed Ash "Pika...Chu." said Pikachu as he tried to raise up. "Take it easy buddy...Timothy is here to finish the Giganang off. We can also see what kind of battling style Timothy and his pokémon use." smiled Ash as Pikachu rose up looking at Kachu. "Alright Giganang my friends say your allot more powerful than your friends in the background there...so let's see what your made of." smiled Timothy "Giga!" roared the Giganang and as it raised up its arm's which suddenly began to glow with a white energy around them. "What the...could that be...quick everybody up!“ shouted Timothy All of a sudden the Giganang slammed his arms on the ground and the ground suddenly started to shake as shock waves were sent out toward them into the ocean. Just then the ground started to collapse as the sand disappeared into a huge deep trench that appeared in the ground. "What in the...what just happened?" asked Misty Everybody looked down gawking at the huge trench that had been created by the Giganang's attack. Ash looked around and saw that he, Tanza, Brock and Misty were all floating in a psychic bubble created by Nikita. He saw Kachu and Lucaria floating in another bubble created by Nina as they all landed on the ground. He also saw Timothy floating above the ground, but he didn't have a psychic bubble around him. Ash looked at him and wondered was he using some kind of unknown energy or some kind of trick to keep floating above the ground like that. "What the...is he flying?” wondered Ash to himself "What kind of attack was that?" asked Brock just as the ground close back up. "Like I thought." noted Timothy smiling. 'What do you mean?' asked Tanza "That attack...it was a Limit Breaker Technique.” stated Timothy "How can that be...how can a wild pokémon have a Limit Beaker Technique?" asked Tanza "Well it is possible for wild pokémon to learn Limit Breakers, but I think that this Giganang once belonged to a trainer." explained Timothy "I see." nodded Tanza "Hay Tanza what's a Limit Breaker Technique?" asked Brock "I'll have to break it down to you if you want to know." said Tanza "I want to know to." nodded Ash "Alright then...as you know pokémon get stronger by fighting and training with each other. As a pokémon get's stronger its strength can be determined by level's." explained Tanza "What do you mean?" asked Ash "A pokémon’s level raises as it grows stronger... staring from one when it's first born to the highest level ever reached by any normal pokémon which is 100 and this goes true for both wild and trained pokémon." explained Tanza "Ok I get that much." nodded Brock "But a pokémon with a trainer, if trained properly can break this limit and it's level can exceed one hundred becoming more powerful than any normal pokémon. This is known as the Limit Breaker or Limit Breaking when a pokémon level exceeds 100." Tanza explained "Cool." smiled Misty "When the Limit Breaker is accomplished most pokémon might be able to learn a move so powerful that they can actually do what you just saw that Giganang do. These type of moves are known as Limit Breaker Techniques or Limit Breakers." explained Tanza "But I’ve seen other move's that do something like that...what makes them different from any other attack?" asked Ash "Its their effects or power." stated Timothy "Hmm...what do you mean?" asked Brock "Normally most Pokémon Moves have limited capabilities that only give them limited abilities. Limit Breakers have more powerful abilities and most are extremely powerful. The one you just saw was known as Mega Quake an extremely powerful ground-type move that similar to Earthquake." explained Timothy They all landed on the ground as it completely closed up and Timothy began to stare out at the larger Giganang stared at him back. Just then the larger Giganang roared and fired a stream of blue fire at Timothy who just stood directly in the line of fire without moving an inch. "Alright Kachu counter with Shockwave Palm." smiled Timothy Kachu quickly jumped in front of Timothy as he raised his right paw up which started to surge with black electricity around it. Just as the attack wild pokémons was about to hit Kachu thrust his paw forward into the incoming attack causing it to explode. When Kachu hit the attacked it exploded creating a cloud of smoke and after a few minutes when the cloud settled Ash saw that Kachu was still stand without a scratch on him. "What attack was that?" asked Ash "Chu?" wondered Pikachu "It was an attack called Shockwave Palm." replied Tanza "Alright Kachu use Shockwave Palm again." smiled Timothy Ash and Pikachu watched as Kachu dashed toward the Giganang and as it ran they saw his right paw started to surge with black electricity again. "That looks like an electric-type move. If it is then it won't have much effect on that Giganang because it's also a steel-type pokémon." stated Ash "Don't be so sure." snickered Tanza Kachu jumped into the air just as the Giganang's turned around and swung it’s now glow tail at Kachu. Kachu thrust his paw forward clashing with the Giganang’s tail causing a powerful explosion and the Giganang was sent rolling back. Ash, Pikachu, Misty and Brock looked at Kachu as he flipped out of the cloud of smoke and land back in front of the Nina, Nikita, and Lucaria. They then looked at the Giganang expecting it to get back up to continue fighting, but it had been knock out by Kachu's one attack. "How did that happened. Kachu just sent that Giganang flying." wondered Ash "I told you, but I guess I should have mention that Shockwave Palm is a special Duel-type attack that is a electric-type attack and is also a fighting-type attack." snickered Tanza "No way how is that possible." wondered Brock "I'm not sure, but I do know that some pokémon can have attacks that have up to two and even three types with them." shrugged Tanza "That‘s a new one to me." nodded Brock “Regardless still...type disadvantage will play little part in a battle if your battling a trainer like Timothy.” assured Tanza The five smaller Giganang looked back at the larger Giganang as it laid against the hill unconscious. They turned around toward Kachu and they all started to roar in furious rage over their leader being defeated. "Alright Kachu come back. We'll also let Lilly in on the fun so we came finish It." smiled Timothy "Chu." nodded Kachu and he ran back beside Timothy. Timothy reached into his jacket and pulled a pokéball, before throwing it up and in a flash a red a very unusual Eevee appeared beside, Lucaria, Nina, and Nikita. It had light blue eye's, it's fur was a lighter brown and its fur was allot fluffier than a normal Eevee’s. "Wow she's so cute." smiled Misty The Giganang's started charging toward Lucaria, Nina, Nikita and Lilly as they all got ready to attack. "Everybody let's finish this...combination time!" shouted Timothy "I wonder how is he going to beat them all?" wondered Tanza "Alright everybody all together now...Shadow Sphere!" shouted Timothy Lilly and Nikita came up together in front of the group and they each began to create a sphere of black energy which then fused together into a larger sphere of black energy. Nina and Lucaria then went up beside the large black sphere and held their hands out toward it encasing it in a spiraling sphere of white energy. "Alright let's end this...fire the Shadow Sphere!” ordered Timothy The pokémon launched the attack toward the group of Giganang’s and when it hit there was a large explosion. When the cloud of sand that was created by the explosion finally settled they saw that all of the Giganang had been knock unconscious by the attack. "That's that." said Tanza as she walked up to Timothy and his pokémon. "That was awesome!" shouted Brock as he ran up to Timothy and his pokémon. Timothy looked and saw that the larger Giganang was walking toward him so he decided too head in it’s direction. When the two of them got close to each other they both stopped and stared at each other for a few minute's, before they started talking. "His pokémon are so strong. Kachu defeated that larger Giganang with just one attack and the five smaller one's with just one combination attack while we didn't even make a scratch on them. Their so strong that I don't know if I can beat him, though eventually I’m going to have to face him. In the end he's working on getting his gym badge's so I’ll have to face him there one way or another." thought Ash to himself. "Chu?" wondered Pikachu looking at Ash. Ash snapped out of his daze and saw Timothy walking toward him. When Timothy walked up to Ash he put his hand on Pikachu's head and Pikachu started to glow. A few minutes later Timothy removed his hand from Pikachu's head all of his wounds and bruises disappeared and Pikachu was back to full health. Pi...Ka." smiled Pikachu looking at Timothy Timothy smiled back at Pikachu and then walked toward the ocean stopping at the water's edge as it splashed on his legs. He looked out over the large blue ocean and then he took he took a deep breath before reaching into his jacket. Ash noticed as Timothy reaching into his jacket and bend down sitting a pink flower on top of the water, before standing back up. "Hay Tanza...you said Timothy lost a pokémon here. What happened?" asked Ash "Well 6 or 7 years ago I can’t remember which, but I know that it was while the bridge was still in construction. Timothy loved to visit this beach every chance he got and using the money he had saved up during his travels he bought the land where his house is now. Back then Timothy had another pokémon an Absol that he was really fond of named Ciara and just like the rest of his pokémon she wasn't an ordinary looking pokémon. She had beautiful shiny silver fur and a shiny midnight black horn and tail." remembered Tanza "What happened to her?" asked Misty "Well somewhere along the way Timothy met Rohan Anderson in the story. At the time Timothy didn’t know, but Rohan told him that the beach held a unknown number of crystal deposit's and about his idea to use the crystal's on the beach in the construction of the bridge. Somehow before the bridge was completed Blood Wake had gotten wind of the beach's deposit and came to take over the beach." explained Tanza "Well the bridge got finished so how did they stop Blood Wake?" asked Brock "Well that much I’m not sure about and Timothy won't talk about it, but what I do know is that during that time Ciara was killed by Blood Wake." sighed Tanza "I never thought that he'd been through something like that and if it was as long ago as you say...then he was only 14 or 15 years old." noted Misty "Blood Wake has caused chaos and confusion throughout Jetix over the years, but almost every time they do Timothy always make's them pay for It." nodded Tanza Ash looked back at Timothy and saw that he was still staring out over the sea, but he notice his mouth moving as if he were talking to somebody. "That must've been hard...to lose someone that close to you." thought Ash to himself. Just then they noticed Timothy turn away from the water with a smile on his face before walking toward them. "Hay is everybody ready to go?" asked Timothy as he walked up to everybody. "Everything alright?" asked Tanza "Yea I’m fine. Lilly, Lucaria return." smiled Timothy He held out their pokéballs and they disappeared into them in a flash of red light, before he looked back at the ocean. "What the..." gasped Ash looking at Timothy. "What's wrong with you?" wondered Misty "Chu?" wondered Pikachu "Oh it's nothing." smiled Ash "If you’re ready to go." smiled Tanza "Alright let's go then." nodded Timothy as he started smiling and headed up the hill waving good-bye to the group of Giganang. "Its strange...i couldn't sense anything coming from him till now. He must still really be hurting from losing his pokémon. All I sense coming from him right now is anger, confusion, sorrow and sadness. Why am I able to feel these things." pondered Ash to himself as he headed back up the hill behind the rest of the group. When they got to the top of the hill they head to toward the bridge, but stopped when they got there as they saw people coming across the bridge on bikes. "I guess this means we're going to need bikes to cross the bridge." said Brock as he stared at the bridge sparkling in the sunlight. "Yea." nodded Tanza "But I didn‘t bring my bike along this time…I was scared that Pikachu might barbeque it again." joked Misty as he looked at Pikachu on Ash’s shoulder. “Pika…Pi.” snickered Pikachu “That was still kinda funny.” snickered Ash "Don't worry...we can get a bikes from the Cycle Shack." motioned Tanza as she pointed over at a mid-size wooden building. They went over into the building and when they went in they saw bike's or all size‘s shapes and models arranged around the store. "Cool look at the all different types of bike's." said Brock as he looking at blue bike's. "Is there anything I can help you with?" asked A voice Just then a long cherry red haired girl, with light green colored eye's wearing a small dark blue jacket with a pink shirt under it and a pair of shorts the same color as the jacket walked toward them. "Sure...." said Tanza, but before she got a chance to say anything else Brock rushed passed her and grabbed the girl's hand. "You can help me and my aching heart by coming with me to a candle lit dinner at the Jetix's finest restaurants." smiled Brock "Down boy." snarled Misty as she grabbed him by his ear and drugged him away as Tanza shook her head laughing. "Hay Sora is you sister in today?" asked Timothy Timothy stepped out from behind the group and a look of shock and surprise came across her face. Ash chuckled a bit as the girl looked as if she had seen a world known super model or something. "Oh Mr. Harmon...when did you get back?" asked Sora "What did I tell you about that? Call me Timothy...I’m not that old or married yet." retorted Timothy "My bad Timothy. Old habits die hard. Yes she's in the back...do you won't me to go get her for you?" asked Sora "Yes." nodded Timothy “Ok....wait right here and I’ll get her.” replied Sora They watched as the girl turned around and quickly walked to the back of the store where he disappeared through a back door. "Hay Timothy how do you know her?" asked Tanza "Who Sora…she is Lessa's half sister." replied Timothy "And how do you know her?" asked Tanza "Lessa is a long time friend...we used to go to school together." smiled Timothy They all turned around to their left and saw a long crisp blond haired girl with a red strip in it, with reddish-orange colored eye's, a tanned skin completion, wearing blue jean short's and a long white shirt with a small blue jacket on came running out the back room straight up to Timothy and hugged him. Then not too far behind her came bouncing a small red and gray chick colored pokémon. "What's that pokémon?" wondered Ash "It's a Chiclaze, that's a very rare pokémon." noted Brock "Let's see." said Ash as he held his pokédex up at it. "Chiclaze the Flame Chick Pokémon…Chiclaze can easily be mistaken for a weak pokémon because of its small stature, but a smart trainer knows that sometime's big surprise’s can sometime's come in small package's. This pokémon’s fire attack's came easily reach the temperatures of molten lava." said The pokédex "Now that's some serious fire power, but it's so cute!" exclaimed Misty "It's good to see you again!" exclaimed Lessa "You too." smiled Timothy "Pika." waved Kachu on Timothy's shoulder. "Mew." waved Nina floating above Timothy's head. "Be...Bee." waved Nikita floating above Timothy's head. "Well hello Kachu, Nina and Nikita its good to see you three as well. So Timothy after not being around for so long what bring's you to my cycle shop?" smirked Lessa "Nothing really…I just need twenty of your best bike's." laughed Timothy "That's allot of bikes. You must be planning on traveling with allot of people." laughed Lessa "The more people I travel with the better. Beside's I like to be prepared." shrugged Timothy "Well Yucon recently just sent us four different prototype bike's." stated Lessa "Which ones?" asked Timothy "They sent over a couple of the new AR prototype's...including your prototype." smiled Lessa "Alright now that sounds interesting." grinned Timothy "Come on...let's get you set so you can get moving." motioned Lessa as she and Timothy walked over to the counter. "Hay Tanza did you see that grin on Timothy's face. He must have a pretty good bike for him to be grinning like that." thought Brock After a few minutes of waiting Timothy came walking back over to the group holding a small box in his hands. "Alright I got us the bike's come on." hurried Timothy and they all followed him outside. "Let's see them." said Tanza "I have four different bike types. First we have the AR-005/Blaze Runner." smiled Timothy as he opened the box. He pulled out a small red box, pushed a button and it unfolded into a red bike with flame design's on it. "That's a nice looking bike." nodded Ash "Yea." agreed Misty "There's also the AR-004/Swift Wind, AR-003/Wave Rider, and the AR-002/Sand Storm. All of these bike's are from a line of bike prototype's that I created at Yucon." explained Timothy He reached into the box and pulled out three more small box’s, before pushing the button on them and throwing them out to the ground in front of him. There was a white box that unfolded into a bike with designs of what looked like a wind breeze. Next there was a blue box that unfolded into a bike with design's of ocean's waves on it and then there was a brown box that unfolded into a bike with design's of mountains on it. "These are all nice bike's." nodded Tanza "Of course...these are all my design." retorted Timothy sarcastically. "Knucklehead." snarled Tanza as she popped him on the head. "Ouch." laughed Timothy rubbing his head. "There's five, four, three and two, but where's one?" asked Misty "The AR-001/Shooting Star...the very first bike model I created." smiled Timothy He reached in his jacket, pulled out a silver box, pushed a button and threw it down. The box unfolded into a shiny silver bike with shooting star's on it. "Wow it beautiful." exclaimed Misty "There's a bike shop in Silverroot Town that will customize your bike anyway you want it." stated Timothy "Well when I get ready to I want to customize this Wave Rider." noted Misty as she grabbed the bike. "I'll take the Sand Storm." smiled Brock as he grabbed the bike. "Let me get the Blaze Runner!” shouted Ash "And I guess that leaves me with the Swift Wind." smiled Tanza "Pika!" shouted Pikachu looking out of Ash's backpack. Timothy reached in his backpack, pulled out what looked like pouches and attached them to the front of his bike. Nina and Nikita climbed into the pouch's as Kachu climbed into Timothy's backpack. "Alright now that we have our bikes are we ready to go?" asked Timothy "Yes!" They all shouted as they all began to ride across the bridge. "Pika!" yelled Kachu and Pikachu "Be...Bi!" yelled Nikita "Me!" yelled Nina To Be Continued................... Category:Season 1 Content